The Prison Incident
by Jawn Lennon Aid
Summary: Not ATU, sorry. The Beatles get locked in separate rooms by Neil, Mal, and Brian. John, Paul, George, and Ringo have fun tormenting their Managers and Hotel staff until they are released from their prison. The pairing here is John/Paul, so if it ain't your boat you don't have to read it. This is written from Paul's Point of View. M for language and innuendo.


This is nothing but fiction from me overactive imagination right. None of this ever happened, and well no one owns the Beatles but they themselves. Have fun reading this crap.

The Prison Incident

Part 1

James Paul McCartney's POV

It's raining tonight. In fact it's right storming. We're in the car and before we get to the hotel Neil's telling us there'll be no games and what tonight. Apparently there's some kind of posh governor and his wife in the place tonight. We can't go out it's storming, we can't go down the club because we'll cause a scene and create havoc because well we are who we are. We don't even have a conference room to hang out in.

We get inside the place and we go through the back like always while Neil is checking us in. We meet back up on the 5th floor. It's the top floor; they're trying to isolate us for Mr. High 'n' Mighty so we don't bother them or disturb them in any way. We're standing in the hall and then Neil drops a bomb on all of us.

John asks "What rooms we got Neil?"

He turns to us and almost looks sorry. We know instantly something's wrong. "John, you're in that room" he points to one of the doors. "Paul, across the hall." He points to the other side "George, on the other side of Paul. Ringo on the other side of John."

We all imediately start protest it. We've nothing to do and now we're all in separate rooms on top of it.

Ringo suggests, "Well, we can just play cards in one of the rooms till we get tired right?"

I glance at John, "Right, cards in my room!" He says. He's the leader so we go with that.

George and Ringo disappear into their rooms to throw their bags in John and I just kind of stand there. "You mind if I just put me stuff in your room John?"

He smiles at me. "Sure, if it suits ya."

I start to go into his room and Neil catches me arm. I look up just as Mal throws the lock on Ringo's room. Shock, that's what. I look at John who tries to grab me. I'm yelling at him and all the whole time Neil is trying to drag me off toward my own room while Mal is litterally shoving John into his. He is fighting it though, I can't even say the things coming out of his mouth.

Mal gets him through his door and I watch as he throws the lock. I stare at Neil in disbelief. He sort of looks unhappy but tells me as he shoves me in me room "They just think it would be better for everybody if you lot were kept apart for the night. It's just one night Paul. Surly the lot of you can survive one night off on your own" thunder claps as the lock on my door is thrown.

I stand there and stare at the door then yell at the top of my lungs "You're a fucking Bastard Neil!"

George yells back also, "This is a fucking violation of our rights, Neil!"

Ringo adds in "What kind of harm could we do just sitting around playing cards?! Don't you think this is a little much, locking us away from each other?!"

I hear a loud crash from across the hall followed by the sound of rage, "You can't keep me in here! I will find a way out Neil!" Then there's another loud crash.

"John, it'll be alright. They can't keep us like this all night. He can't!" I yell back at him. Quiet for a moment.

George yells again "This is fucking bull shit Neil, and what about you Mal? You knew he was gonna do this to us and didn't say anything!"

John starts beating on the door with both fists and all I can think about is how much he is afraid of the dark and how much he hates storms. I glance over at the window; it's dark and storming, bloody fucking lovely. I hear glass shatter against the wall from his room. "Johnnie, listen to me. I'm not really very far away from you. We're only about ten feet apart, right."

"He's right John. All of us are close by." Thank god Ringo has the gift for calming people down.

John kicks the door and sounds like he punches it, "None of us have been without any of the others since this shit started, now they got the fucking gall to lock us away from each other like we're all just some kind of fucking animals they can take out when they feel like it to preform like good dogs for them without giving a fuck about what it does to us!"

He's not calming down. I start pounding on the door also then George starts kicking his door and Ringo starts pounding on his to What You're Doing. He gives us the idea, we all start in singing it and all the while I'm hoping Neil gets the idea. He knows that John and I are supposed to room together. It's been that way for a long time now.

I hear familiar footsteps in the hall they seem to stop between mine and John's door. "Look, you four boys stop all the nonsense at once, do you hear me?"

"Brian?!" I yell. I can hardly believe it. I smile thinking he'll just let us out. He actually has a thing for John, if he realizes John is in distress he'll at least allow one of us into the other's room.

"Yes Paul?" He says.

"Thank god it's you. Neil locked all of us in separate rooms. God please let us out or at least let me in with John or him in here with me." I'm almost begging. He knows it too because there's a silent pause.

"I would love to Paul but I can't do that. The reason the management agreed to let us here tonight was we agreed to lock you all into your rooms." That's his reply to me. Me heart drops to the floor and all I think about is John by himself.

John comes alive screaming at Eppy, "You're only doing this because you're jealous of Paul!" He kicks the door so hard I wonder it doesn't break.

I yell back before it gets anymore out of control, "John, stop it! We'll be ok it ain't like that."

Brian sounds angry when he answers, "I am certainly not jealous of a young boy, Lennon. And all of you wouldn't be in this predicament if all of you behaved a little more civilized, especially you John." We could hear him walking away again.

"Fuck you, Brian!" George yells out from the room next to me.

I'm almost shocked at George yelling like that at Brian. I hear John fall against the door and slide down it. I yell over to Ringo "Rings, does your room have a balcony on it, are you guys on an outside wall?"

He calls back, "No, sorry mate. I wish there was."

Fuck. My mind is reeling trying to figure out how to be there without being there. And Brian could have easily let us out. He takes little stabs at me all the time, but this is only hurting Johnnie, and I know for a fact that he loves John, or at least thinks he does. I try talking to him again, "John, how you feeling Luv?"

"Fucking peaches and cream Paulie." That's his answer to me. I know he's really upset.

I look around, me bass is here I go and grab it and the small portable amp we have with us in our room all the time. I start plucking round on it hoping the sound will at least be a little soothing to John. I stop a second "George, got your Gretsch in your room?"

"Yeah, I'll get it, hang on." He answers.

"John, go get your guitar, Luv."

"Why?" He sounds a bit defeated.

"Play with me." I giggle a little at the suggestion.

I hear him laugh a bit, "It's a little bit hard to do right now, son."

"But, we can sing together at least." I whine a bit, he always gives in if I whine a little.

"God, will you two stop?" George laughs, "You're gonna make me throw up."

Ringo jokes, "yeah, have pitty on the rest of us."

I hear George plucking around on his guitar. Great, now if I can get John to co-operate. "Are you gonna sing with me, Johnnie?"

Nothing. "George, I Feel Fine, right."

"Right, Paulie." He says back.

"Wait a minute!" John yells at us. "Let me get me gear plugged in, right."

I smile, it's our code between he and I. When he feels out of control or like he's gonna lose it, I tell him to remember things and to smile. He yells again, "Right, ready." He plucks a few strings tuning like me and George. "Turn em up loud as you can. I want to make Neil fucking regret this shit."

All of us turn our little portables up all the way. I might blow mine but at least the point will get across. Ringo just sits back to listen, not much he can do without drums and all. I yell at them, "I Feel Fine, right Johnnie?"

"I'm smilin, and I feel fine, Paulie." He answers back. I smile even more.

I yell over, "You go George, on four." Maybe housekeping will have pity on us and let us out if they get a free concert.

George yells, "One, Two, Three, Four..."

I give it that first hard bass note, George and John follow in and we start singing "Baby's good to me you know she's happy as can be you know she said so... I'm in love with her and I feel fine."

We get done playing it and I can hear a couple of girls outside in the hall. I start doing the "_he's so cute routine_" for them. I smile, I am gonna do my best to get them to unlock the doors. "Good evening girls" I call from inside my room. I hear a bunch of giggling.

"Hello." One calls back. "we're fans, we love your music."

I say "Thank you. You have a pretty voice."

They giggle some more and then ask "Are you Paul McCartney?"

I have to laugh, they've bought it. "Actually yes I am."

John calls out from across the hall "And I'm John Lennon, the band leader."

"Hey. I'm George Harrison. Usually known as the quiet one by most people." George adds.

"Is Ringo here too?" another girl asks.

"Why yes I am, Luv." He answers to them.

We can all hear them trying to stifle their squealing. I smile even more but I'm not going to ask just yet. Give it a bit more honey before asking them to unlock the doors for us. "Would you like to hear another song?" I ask.

"Oh wow, our own private Beatles concert!" we hear one tell the others. Hey, whatever works right?

"Oh, would you play another for us?" the first bird asks again.

John answers, "Sure Luv, what you'd like us to play for you?" Beatles taking requests, that's probably got them.

"Oh, oh! Can you play I Need You?! George's voice is so dreamy." She asks in her fan girl tone. The one we all know.

"Of course. I would love to sing for you." George calls out to her. I'm having trouble not going into a giggle fit over it. "How bout it fellas? Ya ready, then?"

John and I both say "Got it, I Need You on three."

George goes into song mode "One, two, Three" we all start playing and he's singing "You don't realize how much I need you, Love you all the time and never leave you, Please come on back to me, I'm lonely as can be, I need you."

The girls are probably eating it up by the time we finish playing it. I ask "Still with us Luvs?"

They all three laugh and answer "Yes! Oh that was great thank you so much!"

We all answer together "You're welcome, our pleasure."

They start giggling again. "Can you guys come out?"

I smile, here's me chance. "Oh, I wish we could, but our doors been locked from the outside and we are so bored sittin in here by ourselves."

"Oh. Well, if you're bored you could sing to us some more if you want something to do. We've got loads of time right now." The third bird says.

"We could at that, couldn't we Johnnie?" I lay it on them. Maybe after this song I'll ask if they could unlock the doors.

"Right Paulie, I mean since we've nothing else we could be doing and all. How about it Lads? Shall we go for another song then?" he replies, I can't help but notice the very slight sarcasm in his voice.

George answers, "Sure why not, then."

Ringo adds, "I would, but none of me kit is in here, so I'm afraid everything's a little flat in sound. Sorry, girls."

They get excited, "Oh wow, you guys are the best and we love you so much"

I ask again, "What would you like to hear?"

"Oh Paul, won't you sing All My Loving to us. Please?" they almost squeal again.

I roll me eyes, God this is too easy. "Oh I would love to sing it to you. What's you name again Luv?"

"Kelly! My name is Kelly!" The first bird sighs.

"Kelly, I would love to sing All My Loving to you. Right lads, on three again. One, two, three" here we go again "Close your eyes and I'll kiss you, Tomorrow I'll miss you, Remember I'll always be true, And then while I'm away, I'll write home every day, And I'll send all my loving to you" I keep singing it as if I'm singing it directly to Kelly, was it?

Done again. I ask a bit timidly, "Hey girls, could I trouble you for a moment?"

They gasp and the second one says, "Oh anything for you, John, George, or Ringo. What do you need?"

I lay it on them, "I was wondering if you could unlock our doors for us, since that way it would be much nicer and easier for us to sing to you and all?"

"Oh! Well we can try can't we?" The second one answers.

I breathe a sigh of relief. I'm so damn worried about John. I hear them fiddling with the lock on my door and John's door. The first one asks, "Well, we won't be able to open it without a key it looks like. Do any of you have a key inside we could use?"

That's it, my hopes are all dashed. Fuck. I hate this stupid shit, it's not like the lot of us are a bunch of young kids. George answers her "Damn it. I'm sorry, Luv, but we haven't got any of the keys. Neil our road manager has them most likely."

"Aww. I was hoping we could get to see you all. Could we at least have your autographs?"

"Sure thing" we all say in unison. We scribble little messages on each bit of paper that is slipped under our doors before slipping them back out again and just as I'm shoving the last bit of paper back out in the hall, I hear familiar footsteps.

"Here, what are you girls doing up here?" Brian demands. They screech and run off down the hall. I'm frowning again. "What are you boys trying to pull?! They could get fired for that!"

John yells at him, "Well why don't you bloody fuckin let us out then Brian?!"

He answers, "Because if I do we'll have to leave this hotel. It's too late for that, everything's been brought in and that's just the way it is. You'll just have to deal with it. Good Lord, it's only one damn night! Why can't you all just deal with being separated for twelve hours?"

I realize he ain't gonna let us out and now I'm mad. "You can't do this Brian. Please, Please at least let John over here with me or me over there with him, please." I know I'm begging at this point, but I don't care anymore.

"Paul, I cannot do that." He tells me.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" John screams at him kicking the door again.

"Because the four of you are obnoxious, destructive, and loud when you are left together, that is why." That's his answer to us. All of us protest that. It's not entirely true, that's just stereotyping us.

I reach down and turn me amp up full blast and pluck a string on me bass. It reverberates through the room and hall. George and John do the same thing. Brian yells at us. "This is exactly what I am talking about! None of you can behave!"

I hear John break something else in his room, "Right! If you really think all that shit about us, you ain't seen nothing yet, Eppy! It'll be worse if you don't LET! US! OUT!"

"John, you can rant and bark all you like it won't change a thing." He replies.

John calms down a bit "Eppy, you can't keep Paul away from me. That's the agreement, yeah. You're breakin your word you do that."

I hear Brian sigh and for a brief second I think he's going to open either mine or John's door. Instead he says "I know, and I really hate to do it to you. I know both of you believe I am being vicious, but I have responsibilities as well. Not just to you four but to the hotel management and others here. I truly wish I could trust you, but time and again the whole lot of you have caused a ruckus. So no John, I can't do it and I will simply have to break my promise to you both."

I hear him walking away again. I stare at the door and feel me heart break. I've not been separated from John while touring in two years. He's never more than a handful of feet away from me most of the time and suddenly I can't even see him. The thought completely scares the living hell out of me. He's just always been there for me when I need him. Even when we were just kids, if I called he'd just always be there. Now he can't. It's not his fault but it sets a tiny bit of panic off. Then I start flashing of me da slapping me in the face and I sink to me knees. You never know how much a ting means to you until it's taken away. I yell over to him "John?"

He answers back to me, "What is it Paulie?"

I answer trying to keep the panic out of me voice, "John, I don't know I can do this." My voice cracks at the end as a flood of tears run down me face. I'm ashamed I'm not stronger.

He tries to calm me down "Listen to me voice, baby. Johnnie's right here Luv. I'm gonna find a way to get over there to you alright?"

I don't answer I just curl up in a corner and try to deal with it. I hear George talking to John.

"That was bullshit. Eppy could have let him over to you. Paul isn't any harm to nobody, and he's not loud or obnoxious either." All their voices are a comfort to me ears.

John says back "You wait. I'll get even with him somehow, dirty fucker. Paul, I don't hear you, Cupcake. I need to know you're alright."

I try not to whine as I answer, "I'll be okay, Johnnie."

John's voice is full of love when I hear him say to me "There's me good Lad. Hang on while I figure this out, Baby."

Ringo shouts "Hey, I just had a brilliant idea!"

"What is it, then?" John shouts back.

"I've a phone in my room, do you lads have one too?" He asks.

George answers first, "I've got one but it looks like a piece of crap."

"I don't care if it's crap or not, I've got one too. Good thinking Rings" I hear John say then he asks me "Paulie, listen to me, sweetheart. Do you have a phone in your room also?"

I try to answer with at least some dignity "There is." I brighten a bit as I understand it. Everything is quiet for a moment, then me phone rings and I pick it up.

John says, "See, there now, it doesn't seem I'm that far away does it?"

I mumble "No. I love you."

"I love you too. I told you I'd find some way into your room." He cackles as if he's some kind of creepy old lurker. I smile a little. "How are you me young Lad? Could I come for a visit?"

I giggle at him the goof, "I would let you, sir, but it's me boyfriend, you see. He gets awful jealous. He might beat ya up."

He starts breathing heavy like he's a nasty old man that's called on the phone, "I'm sure I can handle meself with any lad. Tell me son, watchya wearin right now?"

"Right now, I'm wearing a pair of faded jeans, and a black t-shirt, but I don't have any shoes on so me feet are naked." I giggle.

He just keeps it up and says, "Ooo I like young boy's naked feet, son."

I just start laughing and can't stop. Somehow he always manages to make me smile and laugh. I hear the phone ring in George's room next to me. I guess he's talking to Ringo then John yells out. "HEY! I've an idear, why don't we all just keep dialing each other and light their stupid switch board up and annoy the living fuck out of them?"

"Yeah! What're they gonna do, lock us in our rooms?" Ringo laughs, "Give em a taste of their own medicine and what."

"Yeah! Serves the bastards right." George adds. "Everyone hang up. I'll call John, Paul you call Rings."

"Sure thing, Georgie." I say and hang the phone up. I giggle again. It feels like we're pranking the hotel staff.

I call Ringo's room. He answers "Hello Paulie, see we might be able to get you in with Johnnie soon enough, right?"

I smile, "Thanks for everything you're doing for us."

"Hey, No worries there." Ringo always makes people feel better.

John yells out "Switch! George to Paul, Me to Rings!"

We all hang up. I pick up the phone when it rings "Hey George. Been a while ain't it."

"Yer it's been a aff long time." He replies to me. "What say we go hit the clubs when we get out of the joint?"

"Sounds good to me. If they ever bleedin let us out of prison." I say back.

"They got to eventually. They're gonna get tired of having to come up here and check on us." He laughs. "Top floor and all."

I smile thinking he's right.

John yells to switch again "Paul to me, George to Rings!"

I hang up the phone and dial John's room. He answers "Still got those naked feet, ya sweet young lad?"

I laugh again. "Sir, I am gonna have to complain to me hot teddy boy boyfriend about you."

He cackles to me quietly, "I'll fight him for ya, hot stuff."

I go into a giggle fit. "I so love you John."

He tells me, "I love you too, Cupcake. You feel better do ya?"

I answer "Yes, I like the phone game. It's fun."

He tells me, "I'm glad yer smiling again, even if I can't see it yet. Hang in there baby."

I say "I will. I'll be okay."

He says "Giddies." Then yells "Switch, Rings to Paul, George to me!"

I hang the phone up yet again. Then answer to Ringo again. "Hello, hello, hello, hellllo, Ringo."

He says "Well, I'm glad you're sounding much more chipper."

I laugh, "Yeah. I'm kinda having fun with this phone thing. I bet it's driving them mad down there at the desk. I wonder how long it'll be before someone comes back up here to yell at us to stop?"

Ringo laughs too, "I don't know, but I hope it's driving them crazy. I don't like being tricked into stepping into a prison cell either."

"I just hope it's not gonna be too much longer." I say.

"Ah, hang in there, kid. We'll get out." He says.

John yells out to switch again. "Paul to George, Ringo to me!"

We all hang up. I ring George's room.

He answers, "Hello, this is the room of the world famous George Harrison, what can I do for ya then?"

"Hello, this is the world famous Paul McCartney. Mr. Harrison, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me?" I say in a mock serious voice.

He laughs and says "I'll have a bash, I guess."

I ask, "Tell me which do you prefer, green socks or red?"

He has trouble not laughing at the stupid reporter question, "No actually, I prefer gred ones. They go better with me trousers."

"Alright then, so do you like peanuts or cashews?" I ask another dumb question.

He answers, "Almonds. They taste better in cookies."

I laugh. "Hey that's a good answer, I'll have to remember that one I will."

John yells, "Switch! Me to Paul, George to Rings!"

I hang up and wait for Johnnie to ring me. "Hello, is this the resident creepy lurker?"

"Ohh, yer rather cheeky, boy." He breathes into the phone. "When I get out I'll come and find you, and then I'll pinch yer cheeks so hard ye'll make one of those pretty little sounds I love so much."

I giggle, "What if I just cover me face, then what?"

"I never said I was gonna pinch ye there Lad." He gives me that cackle he does all the time.

I blush even though he's not even in here, "Sir, you wouldn't dare harm a young lad now would you."

He says in a sneaky tone "You bet yer life I would boyo."

I blush even more, but jump and drop the phone when Neil starts yelling at us. "Alright, enough with the phone games. You've got them poor girls down the desk in knots, you lot!"

I hang the phone back up and walk over to the door again. "Neil, I promise. I won't do nothin. Please let me into John's room with him."

"Nothin doin, Macca." Neil tells me.

"You told me you'd never do this to us! You swore you'd never do it and now here you are doing it!" I yell at him.

"Lads look, my hands are tied and Brian ain't goin to budge off it." He tells all of us.

George speaks up this time, "Neil, what is Paul going to hurt? You could just sneak him across the hall to Lennon's room yerself."

"Yeah, none of us will say anything." Ringo says.

"I can't do it. Yer making so much fuss up here that everyone who is anyone in this place is watching you." Neil says.

Now John adds in "Neil, if you give Paulie to me I give ya me word of honor all of us will stop what we're doing."

"If you'd have stopped what you were doing before I wouldn't have to tell you no now, would I, Lennon?" Neil says sarcastically.

"Come on, Neil! He's quiet as a mouse and I would be too if he was over here with me!" John shouts through his door.

"You're the one who created your wallow John, and now yer just gonna have to lay in it." He walks off down the hall again.

I sigh and pick up the phone again but it's dead. They've cut our phone service for the night. I sit back down by the door again; it's as close to him as I can get. I start to pick at the carpet by the door and mope. I stick me fingers under the door and imagine I can actually touch John's hand. Soon enough I'm lost in me own world again trapped in that tower longing for me knight to rescue me.

John starts talking to me again, "I can't hear ya Paulie."

I tell him, "I'm alright, Johnnie. I'm just trapped in me tower again is all." He knows what I mean. It's another bunch of code we have between us. It pretty much means I'm miserable without him.

"I'm right across the hall, Cupcake. Johnnie's not very far away." He tells me.

I shove the bits of carpet I pull out under the door forlornly. It gives me an idea. I get up and get the phone book out of the nightstand drawer and start tearing the pages out and shoving them under the door into the hall. Feels like we've been stuck in here for hours now.

"What are you doing, Baby?" John asks. I guess he hears me ripping the pages out.

I answer absent mindedly. "Nothin."

"Sweetheart, I hear you doing something. What are you doing then?" He asks again.

I just have a sort of blank expression and say, "Shoving the phone book under the door."

There's a good bit of silence while I keep doing what I'm doing then I hear him rip something. It makes me smile because it feels like we're doing it together.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" George asks.

I answer, "Ripping the phone book up and giving it back to them under the door." I can hear him laughing. John and I just keep ripping pages out and shoving them into the hall and then I hear George start doing it. The three of us keep at it and then I hear a fourth join in. That's great, '_see we can all find something to do together even if we're not_' I think to meself.

John yells, "Well, that's it I'm out of phone book. I'm gonna go find something else to shove under the door."

I laugh, "Tell us what you find in your room Johnnie!"

The rest of us get done and start rummaging through the drawers and closets in our rooms. George yells, "Hey, I found an extra blankie in a drawer! Let's see how it fits under the door then."

John yells, "I got a broken lamp." I can hear him rattling it around as he pushes the pieces of it under the door.

"I found all this smelly soap and crap they've let in the WC." Ringo says. '_Oh, that's funny_' I think.

I look around. There's an ugly framed print on the wall. I grab it and start cramming it under the door yelling "Ugly art!"

They all laugh. George yells "Yeah! Get rid of this fuckin ugly crap they fob off as art!" I hear him grab something off the wall as well.

John yells, "Shitty shower curtains!" I hear a lot of banging from across the hall.

"Gideon's bible!" Ringo calls out.

I yell back, "Yeah! Stupid Gideon's bible, what even is that anyway?" I grab it from the night stand drawer and try to shove it under but it won't fit. I open it to its center and shove it through that way.

"Stupid flat pillows!" George says.

I stop a second and blink, "George, how're ya going to cram a pillow under the door, George?"

He answers, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find a way."

I'm in a giggle fit again. This is actually kind of fun. Then John yells, "Damn itchy bed covers!" I laugh harder.

"Thin sheets!" I shout as I pull everything off me bed. I pull off the sheets and shove them under the door.

"HA! You can shove a pillow under the door here!" George yells.

John calls out, "Hey fellas, shove all your pillows out! Maybe they'll take the hint and get new ones!" He laughs. I smile. I love hearing him laugh, he don't do it enough anymore.

I go and grab mine. Ringo shouts "Hey Georgeie, how'd you manage getting this thing under the door?"

"Yer gotta start with one corner and then just keep cramming it under!" He answers laughing.

It takes me a while but I manage to do it. Now what. I wander into the water closet and grab the bath mat. I yell to the others "Old bath mat!"

"Phone cords!" Ringo laughs, "They're useless now anyway!"

John shouts, "Hey! I found a note pad somebody left under the bed!"

"That's great, Johnnie. Whatchya gonna do with it?" I yell back.

"Give them a bunch of paper wads what else?" He cackles, I giggle. I love how he thinks.

I look around. Well, now what? There isn't anything left in the room to shove out that'll actually fit. I sit down by the door again, "Johnnie?" I hear him stop ripping and wadding paper.

"What is it, Luv?" He asks. I can hear the affection in his voice.

"I'm bored again." I answer. "I wish I was next to you."

"Ahh, it'll be alright, Baby. Just try not to dwell on it." He tells me.

"I know." I sigh. "It's very hard not to though, init."

"From now on, I'm asking for me own key before I ever go near me room again." George says.

"Yeah, me too." Ringo adds.

"I'm not gonna let go of you, Paul till we actually get into our room." He still sounds upset. "Ain't nobody doing this to us again."

"I guess we could go back to playing again" George says "Being's there's nothing else to do at all."

John laughs hard. "Remember when we were kids in Hamburg and used to play wanking games?"

We all laugh hard. "God, don't remind me." I say. "I remember when George lost his virginity!" I roll around on the floor laughing.

"I remember that too!" John shouts almost howling with laughter.

"What can I say? I was a horney kid!" George laughs with us.

Ringo just yells, "Should I even dare to ask?"

John yells back, "Yeah, Georgeie! How'd that happen?!"

"They all paid for a German prostitute and set me up to her." He laughs.

"You three really are crazy!" Ringo laughs with us.

"Hamburg was fun! I wish it was like that again." I say remembering the small clubs when people didn't deafen us screaming, when we could actually hear ourselves play. I so miss that. Fame ain't everything you think it is before you're famous.

John asks, "What you want to eat cornflakes breakfast lunch and dinner for weeks on end, again?" He jokes quietly, "I'm sure Neil and Brian could arrange that. Probably all they'll give as anyway, being in prison and all."

"**OH MY GOD**!" Neil and Brian yell at the same time.

Mal just says "What on Earth happened up here?"

I just freeze and back away from the door. I really am afraid now and John's not here to protect me from their wrath.

John just says, "We're a union of protesting against this hotel's crappy rooms."

Brian just explodes. I've never in me life heard him in a flat out rage. "**LENNON**!" he takes a deep breath. "**YOU are responsible for all this mess?**!"

"**I did it first, not him**!" I scream back. He can't yell at John like that I won't stand for it.

"**SHUT UP, PAUL**!" Brian screams at me. "**NONE of you… You just… I can't believe what you've done**!"

"**Don't you ever scream at Paulie again ya fucking sod**!" John screams back.

"John Winston Lennon, I could strangle you right now! It's a good thing you **ARE** locked in your rooms!" Neil intercedes before it gets out of control.

I start yelling again, "I can't help it! You lock us up all by ourselves and take away the only way we have to cope with all the unreal shit you throw at us and wonder _**WHY**_ we start to crack up!"

I guess Neil can hear the stress in me voice I am really reaching me limit at this point. "Paul, calm down will ya." Then he starts telling Brian "Ya see, this is what we've been trying to tell you. You've got to let one of them into the other's room. If they keep this up the management is just gonna throw all of us out anyway."

"I just hate to break my word to management." Brian says.

John explodes in his room across from me, "If you don't give him to me right now I'll fuckin burn this place down, just like we did the Kaiserkeller! Ya hear me Brian?! Both of us are goin crazy up here all alone and what about George and Rings too?!"

"He's right Brian, you're violatin our rights. And what could Paul possibly have hurt?" George says.

"All they wanted was put in a room together like always. And what's with trickin all of us into these prison cells anyway?" Ringo also chimes in.

"Just **LOOK** at what you lot have **DONE**!" Brian shouts again. "I am **NOT** about to allow any of you together tonight!"

I punch the wall as hard as I can. "**You don't own me Brian**!" I just snap, I can't take it no more and I know I'm losing it, I start balling me eyes out. I don't care anymore at this point.

I vaguely hear John again. "Paulie listen to me Baby. I **AM** coming out of this room to get you and ain't **NOTHIN** gonna stop me!" Sounds like he's trying to kick the door in, "Don't nobody own you Baby, **NOBODY**!"

I hear Brian Neil and Mal all shouting at each other now. "You have **GOT** to stop this madness, Brain!" That's Mal.

"I don't know what to do!" Brian replies.

"If you don't do something right now Lennon is gonna come undone!" It's Neil shouting above John's banging.

Then I hear George and Ringo start doing it too. "You've gone too far Brian! Look what you've done to Paul!" George yells.

"Don't stop lads, one of us has gotta get out!" I hear Ringo say.

Then, I hear Mal again, "That's it, I'm making the decision." He sticks a key into the lock on me door and open's it, "Come on Paulie, you two can take my room at the end of the hall."

He takes me hand and I jerk it back. "Don't touch me!" I start yelling "Johnnie!" I don't really know where I'm at or what is going on anymore. I don't want anyone or anything touching or hitting me, all I want is me boyfriend; he won't let anyone touch me anymore.

Mal runs out of my room across the hall, "John listen to me. Get him and take him down to my room, you two can have it, but you've got to calm down. For God's sake, you're the only one who **CAN** calm Paulie down."

John screams, "Mal! Let me out so I can get to him! Please he needs me."

"I am John, I am!" Mal yells.

Then I hear John's door open and instantly he's there again. I cling to him. "I was afraid. I'm sorry Johnnie. I just panicked."

"Hush now, I'm here Luv. I'm right here. Mal's bein nice and giving us his room." He kisses the top of me head. "Can you come with me, Baby?"

I just nod still keeping me arms wrapped tight around him with me face buried in his chest. I ain't letting go either.

"Is he alright?" Ringo asks.

"Yeah, is he gonna be ok, then?" George yells.

John shouts back to them, "Yeah, he'll be himself by morning, fellas." He starts walking down the hall with me still clinging to him John tells Neil, Mal, and Brian "You let them two out, or I'm gonna carry out me threat to burn this fuckin place down, Brian."

I hear Brian say nervously "Go on then, let them all out Neil. And get someone up here to straighten out this mess."

John shuts the door and walks over to sit on the bed and pulls me up on his lap running his hands through me hair. "Hey, see, nobody's gonna keep us apart, Cupcake." He kisses me eyes. "You're ok, Baby. Look at me."

I look up at him. He's right, we got a fresh room, we're together, what more to ask for right? I smile and lean up and lock lips with him. Snoggin, that's a nice start, then. I can deal with that.


End file.
